


Zuko's One

by queenlunatic



Series: Zuko's One [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Iroh won't tell her anything, Katara and Zuko are married but Katara has no idea, Katara has questions, Katara is basically the Fire Lord but she has no idea, Mai is a supportive ex-girlfriend, Soulmates, Zutara, anything else? Hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlunatic/pseuds/queenlunatic
Summary: His palm opened to reveal his mother’s ring and he held it out to her. Katara cried again then. Was this his way of saying goodbye? “Zuko …”“Please, have it.” He took hold of her hand then and splayed out her fingers. “Let me.” He placed it on her fourth finger, smiling weakly as he did so. “My One,” he whispered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was my attempt of writing Zutura after like 1 year or so of not writing a single fanfic! I'm excited and really hope whoever reads it enjoys it as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> This story was heavily inspired by my reading so much Hobbit fanfiction (that's where the term 'One' comes from!) (#Thilbo forever baby lol.)
> 
> In this fanfic (and possible universe?) the characters are aged up so:
> 
> Katara - 21  
> Zuko - 23  
> Sokka - 23  
> Toph - 18  
> Aang - 16  
> Suki - 22  
> Mai - 21  
> Azula - 21
> 
> Anyways enough rambling, let's get on with it!

_Prologue:_

The light was blinding against the darkening rust sky. A hot flash of white and then a shadow that moved almost as fast blocking it from reaching her. From killing her.

She stood there, stunned, motionless almost as if the lightning had actually struck her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her muscles contracted as she waited for the pain. But it never reached her.

Zuko. Her mind registered through the haze of panic. Her eyes frantically searched for him until she found him. A hunched lump on the ruined courtyard, smoke rising from him as he shook from the bolt.

Zuko had taken lightning for her. Zuko had sacrificed his life for her.

Rage bubbled in the pit of her stomach and she moved blindly as she attacked Azula. If anyone were to ask her how she had managed to outsmart the prodigal firebender she wouldn't be able to answer. She didn't even know herself. She only felt the pull of the water as she went blow for blow against the fire princess. She took and delivered every hit without knowing where either element started and ended. She'd fought in a blind rage, the despair of not knowing whether Zuko, who had taken lightning for her, lived or died. She barely registered herself encasing herself and the princess in ice. She barely registered grabbing for the shackles and feeling the coldness of the metal against his skin as she chained the princess's still burning wrists down. As the water fell around them and left them back out in the open, she didn't even hear the princess's wild wailing or thrashing. She could only think of making it back to Zuko's side. Maybe she could save him still; maybe he had survived.

He couldn't be dead. Zuko couldn't be dead. She ran. She ran away from the fallen dragon that was roaring behind her and moved towards the prince that was lying in a heap. Please, she begged Tui and La, don't let him be dead. Please, she even begged his god Agni, please spare your son.

He lay on his side, his arms weakly clutching his side. Kneeling with tears blurring her vision she could barely make out his shallow breathing. She took his head in her hands and smoothed his hair back as she moved him onto this back.

"Zuko," she whispered hoarsely, "Zuko, please."

Her tears flowed freely then as sobs racked through her body. She almost missed him responding back. Almost. If it hadn't been for the hand that reached up to weakly caress the hair that hung around them like a veil she wouldn't have heard him at all. His fingers laced themselves in her tangled curls and she couldn't help the broken chuckle that escaped her then. He was alive, he was alive and he was trying to comfort  _her_.

"Katara," he breathed with a heaviness that shouldn't have been in his voice. Oh how she hated the way her name sounded on his lips in that moment, so much pain, so much hurt. Another sob escaped her body. Her eyes raked over his face. He was too pale, his eyes were too vacant. She'd never forget how he looked then; how she wished she'd never seen him like this.

"Zuko, oh Zuko, why?" she questioned taking his hand from her hair and holding it across her chest. It felt too cold against her skin. She let out another sob.

"Katara, thank you." His eyes fluttered open as his skin came in contact with hers. His eyes focused on hers for a split second before they went half-lidded again.

She shook her head. "I should be thanking you." She clutched his hand with more firmness as if it were the last thing tethering her to the ground. He gave her a small smile and returned the gesture weakly. His skin was still too cold and she wondered then if all his fire had been taken from him.

"Azula is she …"

"She's not a problem anymore." She turned her head to where she had left the princess. No, Azula was no longer a problem. As if to punctuate her statement, Azula let out another pained wail that reverberated across the courtyard.

Zuko winced at the sound and tremor ran through his body, his other hand came to clutch at his torso. Katara looked to where he grabbed. His shirt was frayed where it opened up to his wound. Oh La, his wound. "Zuko!" she gasped. How had she failed to notice? It was revolting, burned flesh bubbled up to the surface, the skin around it was red and angry. She needed to work fast to heal him, to save him. He was growing weaker in her arms. There was no time to waste.

She moved quickly then trying to draw water out of anywhere that she could as she let go of his hand and trailed down to his abdomen. The smell of burning flesh hit her and struggled not to draw back.

"Wait," Zuko whispered, "Katara," a grimace shadowed his features then, as he took her wrist. "Not yet." He took a broken, shallow breath. His other hand moved to his pocket. He struggled to take out what was inside it before bringing out his hand again. Katara was stilled at his side, her hands on the edge of his wound. She struggled not to move, how could he be thinking of stalling at this instant. He was barely hanging onto his life.

His palm opened to reveal his mother's ring and he held it out to her. Katara cried again then. Was this his way of saying goodbye? "Zuko …"

"Please, have it." He took hold of her hand then and splayed out her fingers. "Let me." He placed it on her fourth finger, smiling weakly as he did so. "My One," he whispered.

His brow furrowed in pain as another tremor passed through him and he closed his eyes once more. This time, they stayed closed as his breathing became more ragged.

No, no, no.

Katara screamed, her hands clutching at his sides. Her eyes found his wound again and she struggled not to faint as she reached out for any water around her. Her own strength was failing and her muscles were exhausted but the fear of losing Zuko lit a fire in her soul that made her push through. She had to save him.

She called upon the water from her tears, the water from their sweat; she called on the water from the grass that was not yet burnt and she trembled as she worked over his open flesh. She felt his blood sing to her and in a moment of weakness she took it into her hands as she wrung out the spark of current out of his blood and tried her best to stitch the flesh back together. As her energy neared its end she unclasped the pendant that hung around her throat and placed it upon into his hand. In her addled mind it seemed only fair that if the ring had been his final parting gift then her pendant would be his final gift from her. And then she collapsed.

From above, a group of Fire Sages watched the exchange and weighed the implications of the outturn of this Agni Kai.

Across the courtyard Azula still thrashed against her chains and cried out her revenge.

Miles away the world was freed from tyranny at the hands of the Avatar.

The war was over and there was peace. 


	2. Zuko's One

* * *

 

The band of metal was cold against her palm. Her fingers closed against it. She had memorized the engravings long ago, in another time, where the owner and herself were tentatively becoming friends. She slipped it on carefully as the memories came to her.

It had been his mother's and it was the only thing that he had left of her. He wore it on a chain and rarely took it off unless it was to train with the Avatar. He had handed it over to her in those times as she sat to watch him train Aang and she had traced her fingers over the golden band reveling in the residual heat left over from where it sat over his heart.

The ring hadn't seen its owner in days. Katara herself hadn't seen the Fire Prince since he had been taken from her in the courtyard. She took in a deep breath and steadied herself against the door. She couldn't make out the hushed murmurs that came from inside the chamber but she thanked Tui and La that they were no longer as rushed, as frantic as they had been in the beginning. She'd need only wait until his healers came out so she could ask them how Zuko fared; the healers never withheld any information from her and for that she was grateful, even if they didn't allow her to come in to see him.

As she felt footsteps come closer she moved away from the door. Shen and Zu regarded her at the door before falling into a deep bow. Their faces were drawn, solemn, but she noted that their hands no longer trembled as much as they used to whenever they faced her after one of their sessions with their Fire Prince. Or was he Fire Lord now? She pondered the thought. A Fire Lord on his deathbed.

"My esteemed Lady," Zu began coming up from his bow. His white brow was furrowed and he slightly tapped his foot against the marble floor. The tapping nearly unnerved her. "He does much better, but he needs his rest. My apologies, you cannot yet see him."

She nodded unsated with the statement but grateful that he was faring better. "Has he awakened?"

"He has yet to come into reason," Shen spoke up from behind his much older master, "but we hope that he will within this week."

She fiddled with the ring. It was still too cold. "That is good," she had nothing else to say. What could one say? "But he-" she took another deep breath, "he will awaken soon?"

Zu's face softened somewhat, despite the harsh lines that came across his forehead and splayed over his chiseled cheeks. "Yes My Lady, you needn't worry yourself. Your Prince will survive." He looked at her hand where the ring rested on her finger. "My Lady," he said with a parting bow, "with your leave."

Katara hesitated for a second before waving them off. The formalities of the Fire Nation was not something she suspected she'd get used to at any time, but she couldn't allow herself to think too much on the subject before turning her face back towards the door.

"Tui, La, … Agni …" she whispered, "please let him wake soon."

* * *

 

The immediate events preceding Zuko's Agni Kai had been a whirlwind for her. She could hardly even remember being ushered into the palace by the guards that now followed her wherever she went. She could hardly remember being taken into such ornate rooms that were not apparently for her use. She could hardly remember getting dressed and made up hastily by ladies that now waited on her hand and foot. But she could remember coming into the war room for the first time. She could remember all the sneering faces of the nobility that sat at the large gilded table, discussing and fighting over what the end of the hundred years war meant for the grandeur of this volcanic nation. She could remember Iroh sitting at the head of said table where she was taken and sat next too. She could remember because she'd been reliving the moments everyday for a week now.

She didn't know why she was made to come to these post-war meetings. Yes, she figured, she might be able to settle relations with the Water Tribes if it come down to it, but that wasn't why she was there. She didn't even know why she was there if she was honest. But the way that some of the older nobles looked at her with disdain, hostility, and the way that some of the younger men looked at her with apprehension but awe and admiration made her feel like she had to be here. At the head of the table. Next to Iroh. Iroh who had not yet told her why she was needed here. Iroh who evaded her questions. Iroh who was calmly sipping on his tea while half of the Fire Nation nobility nearly tore each other to shreds.

She sighed deeply and shook her head. The gems in her hair twinkled slightly as Iroh turned to look at her.

"I don't think this war room has seen such beauty within its walls since Princess Ursa," he said to her as he handed her a teacup. "It certainly does distract some of the younger men."

She accepted the teacup and the compliment with a small smile. "Tell me again why I have to be here?"

Iroh's eyes filled with a mix of mirth and sadness; she couldn't pinpoint where one emotion began and where joined but that seemed to be the case with Iroh these days.

"My dear, you will soon understand." He took another sip. The teacup was too hot in her hands and she wondered how he could drink it like nothing. Oh, well, he was a firebender, she mused as she put her tea up to her lips and blew on it to cool it off. The shouting had ceased and she was suddenly aware that all eyes were on her.

"Well?" came the sneering voice of one of the older lieutenants. Katara didn't know his name but she did know that she disliked him. Something about him made her blood run colder than when she looked at any other Fire Nation man.

Iroh bristled besides her. His voice was teetering on harsh. "Well what Lieutenant?"

"What does our esteemed Lady think of the immediate course of action after this great Nation's defeat?"

"I think it would be best to let the entanglements of the battlefields come to a complete stop before we started anything," was Iroh's reply. Katara looked at the lieutenant with measured eyes. He seemed to to the same to her.

There was still some scrimmages occurring throughout the nations, especially in the colonies in the Earth Kingdom. A delegate of the Earth Kingdom had met with her and Iroh but a day ago to seek help in having the colonies settled down before beginning any restoration. They had agreed to let Earth Kingdom soldiers take over and settle the colonies instead of sending in more Fire Nation troops. Katara reasoned it wouldn't do any good to send anymore fire soldiers into the thick of it all; it might seem like an attack rather than a peace settlement. Both Iroh and the delegate had accepted her reasoning. Iroh had looked proud.

"I asked our Lady, General Iroh, with all due respect."

Iroh acquiesced with grunt and looked at her. He had spoken to her about this. He had told her that they would come to her for advice. "But why?" she had asked, "what could a waterbender do for the Fire Nation? Why would they come to me."

"You are now of great importance, Master Katara. You saved this nation's prince and have helped in restoring peace. They will expect you to help them heal." He smiled. "They will look to you now."

There had been something else he had meant to say, Katara knew it. He was keeping something from her but even her most adamant prying and questioning had only ever resulted in sad smile and a promise that soon it would all make sense.

She looked at the lieutenant and then at the entire expanse of the nobility that sat in front of her. They gazed at her as if waiting for her to falter, to make a misstep. Some even gazed at her as if they could set her on fire then and there.

She steadied herself remembering what her grandmother Kanna used to do when in situations like this. The woman had been a great leader in the time of her father's absence and if these men now looked to her as Iroh had said, she wanted to see just how much that was true. And if anything, Katara wanted to make them squirm just a bit.

She smiled placidly and took a long sip of her tea, all the while never breaking eye contact. Oh how Kanna had made even the fiercest warriors lose their nerve just a tad whenever she took the long, paused direct eye contact tactic. She took another sip of the tea. It was floral, and sweet. And as it went down her throat she thanked Iroh for having warmed it extra for her with his hands.

"Well," she began as she set down the teacup with slight clang against the glass. She thought of what Iroh had told her. "We must heal."

She flitted her eyes across the table. Some of them looked bewildered, others she couldn't quite pinpoint what they felt.

"Heal?" came the murmurs.

"What could she-"

"Heal what-?"

"Is this who our Prince-"

"She does not yet-"

"Enough!" boomed Iroh. For a moment it was like the Dragon inside him came alive. "You will listen to what Lady Katara has to say." He motioned to her to continue.

She cleared her throat. "As I was saying, we must begin to heal. This nation's soldiers return in more numbers than anticipated. Soon many of the citizens of the colonies will return. This nation sits upon ruin, desolation, and pain." She paused, "those that return have not set foot in their soil for years if not decades. They have seen the toils of war, their minds have been lost to the battlefields." She knew of that. She had seen it as a little girl many times. The anguish it had brought the women in her tribe when their husbands returned but their minds did not. "Some have lost their bodies, they do not return whole." She paused again aware of the sudden silence that thickened the air. "In this moment some of your men return to you bloody and broken or not at all. There is still fighting going on. There is civil unrest within Caldera."

Murmurs rose up again. Katara looked at Iroh. He nodded, and gripped her hand beneath the table. They had spoken in length about this. He had told her they might ask her about what they should do. 'They look to you.'

"We need to heal." There was silence once more. The satin wrapped around her body itched as she rose to stand. She didn't let go of Iroh's hand. "Let us open our doors to those who have seen the worst of it. This palace can house hundreds of the men who have fought for her nation. Let our healers tend to them. Houses that sit abandoned …. Let us open them to the families that grieve the loss of sons and brothers, let us open them to widows that have no way of going on. If you cannot restore your own nation, how can you proceed to open up negotiations with the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes? They will understand the delay. A nation that sits on the shambles of her own people cannot afford to help others. Not yet."

She gripped Iroh's hand tighter. "Heal your nation first."

"A body that is infested with disease cannot look to heal its neighbor any more than it can heal himself," was Iroh's proverbial response. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the ring on her finger.

The men dipped their heads, murmurs of "my lady," rang out loud against the dead silence.

"My Lady," the lieutenant voiced out, "how will we come by the aid of healers? We do not have enough to spare." His tone was less jeering then before, but was still tainted with some disdain.

It was Iroh that spoke, and this time Lieutenant Kimura did not rebuke him. "Lady Katara is a waterbender, as you all know." He gave them all a hard glare. "And a healer." There was the acknowledgement across the room that she had been the first one to take the prince's life in her hands and save him before death took his soul. The was another dip of their heads. "Lady Katara has strong relations with the Chief of her sister tribe."

Iroh looked at Katara and she nodded. Chief Arnook had sent a missile to her only yesterday saying that whatever she needed he would grant her. "She will make haste with arrangements with him to have some of their healers come to our aid. Let us not forget who she is."

And another dip of their heads. This time when they looked at her there was a mix of apprehension as before but also something else. Something like admiration. The ring on her hand glistened against the flames of the fire that surrounded the dais she sat on.

"Consider that your first talks of peace," she spoke up boldly, almost regretting voicing her thoughts out loud. Iroh beamed.

"Yes," he affirmed. "Now gentlemen, it is late." He stood up and put Katara's arm in the crook of his elbow as he lead them out. "You have our leave."

The days that followed in the war room where of little consequence to Katara. She sat there as before but there was little talk in her direction. There was reverential admiration and fear in some of the men's eyes.

They all looked at her ring and then the top of her head, as though a crown sat there.

And Katara had more questions.

Iroh answered none.

* * *

 

A week had passed since Shen and Zu had proclaimed that the Prince would awaken and yet nothing had happened.

Katara grew restless. Mornings were spent with Iroh in his rooms. There they discussed politics, the unrest in Caldera, and more painfully Zuko's condition.

"I don't understand why I can't see him," she told him one morning.

"It would be unwise," came his ready reply. There was something pinched in his eyes. "Consider it a custom."

Katara bristled. Yes, Fire Nation customs were very odd to her. Was it custom for her to have ladies wait on her hand and foot? She hadn't dressed herself in nearly two weeks! She grew tired of hands all over her body, her face, and her hair. Was it also custom for her to be adorned in so many gems, rubies, and gold chains? She felt like she must have weighed near a ton with all that was set upon her.

Was it custom for everyone to bow to her or dip their heads as she passed by them in the corridors? Was it custom for them not to look her in the eye? Was it also custom for there to be so many whispers in her presence but never any direct word from anybody? She almost felt giddy whenever she walked into the war room, at least there the men would look at her face and not seem to cower before her as they spoke to her frankly and directly.

Was it also custom for them to always call her "My Lady,"? What was she a lady to anyways? She was a Master Waterbender, but that did not equal to being a lady of anything. It slightly undid her. The way it was said. The tone it was uttered in. Almost as if she was the one that would sit on the throne.

'They look to you,' But why?

Was it also custom for him to be so evasive and elusive to her questions?

"Customs," she all but spat. "I don't understand your customs."

"What concerns you?"

She quirked an eyebrow up. She had a lot of concerns. They all came out in a stream of words as she rambled on. By the end she had tears in her eyes. She just wanted to see Zuko.

"I see." Iroh sighed defeatedly. "I'm sorry Master Katara, I cannot tell you."

"You can never tell me!"

He took her hand. The ring pinched skin. "I will tell you, I promise …." another sigh. "But first, we must wait until the others have arrived."

The others. She had almost forgotten. Her brother, her father, her warriors, her Toph, her Suki, and her Avatar had all survived. She untensed her grimace. They would be arriving soon. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as a smile graced her features.

"Alright," she conceded, still caught up the rapture of seeing her friends and family within the coming days. There was so much to talk about. So much to be happy about.

The war was over. They had won. Fire Nation customs be damned.

For now.

Just like the meetings in the war room, Katara wondered why she of all people had to be the one to oversee the upcoming festivities for her friends arrival. Not that she minded much, if at all, but having to sit there and pick out linens, draperies, and food did not seem like something she needed to take care of. It seemed like it was more of what Iroh presiding over.

He was after all, the regent in Zuko's stead, it was he who would host the war heroes in Zuko's absence. A part of her wished that he would wake up before they all arrived. He should celebrate his victory in ending Azula's short reign of absolute terror.

There had been little change in his condition. He was stable, she thanked the gods, but there was no sign of him waking anytime in the coming days. Shen has assured her that the color had returned to his skin, and that he was no longer ice cold to the touch. It did more than enough to soothe her frayed nerves. Nerves that wouldn't be completely soothed until he opened his eyes and she got to see him alive again.

The image of him lying on the courtyard, the smell of the singed flesh and the burning heat and humidity of the Agni Kai rushed into her memories all too clear and she began to shake. Her eyes went tight and there was a knot in her throat. She slip the ring off and clutched it to her chest.

"Is everything alright My Lady?" one of her handmaids asked her. She was a sweet girl, not much older than Katara, but there was something very mature about her. She looked almost motherly in the way her eyes traced over Katara's shaking figure.

Katara's attention snapped to the pale girl. "Uh … uh-yes- I'm … fine." She straightened up and smoothed her cropped shirt. "I'm sorry, what is going on again?"

The girl smiled. Katara regretted not learning her name after nearly three weeks. "The main course, you were about to choose it."

Katara was suddenly aware of the faint sweet aftertaste in her mouth. Fire Nation food was either spicy or sweet. Or both. Katara was not used to it; she missed the salty foods of her frozen homeland.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow? My Lady's mind seems preoccupied with other matters, and there is still time."

It was then that Iroh came in, followed by a trail of Fire Sages. Their figures cut an imposing image as they stood out against the pale white walls of her room. Katara had given her room little notice in the time she'd been here, but seeing all the maroon contrast with the white walls made her see everything in hyper focus. Just what exactly were these rooms for? Had they been Azula's? They certainly seemed more feminine to her in that instant. Her stomach churned. Iroh wouldn't have given her the Fire Princess's rooms could he? Her thoughts were cut short as Iroh waved her retinue in dismissal. The cooks, servants, and her ladies scurried out with bows to the Fire Sages, Iroh, and to her.

Katara's mind decided that jumbled and confused was the only thing it could be in the moment.

"My Lady," the Sages said in unison. They did not bow and for that Katara decided she was grateful. They also looked her in the eyes. Another thing she took with gratitude. The eldest of them stepped forward. "We hope that you taken to your new role with ease."

Role? She blinked with a confused hum.

"Master Katara has certainly taken to her newfound duties with much grace," Iroh intercepted.

"Yes," the Sage continued. "We've heard that you've arranged a sort of … temporary treatise between The Fire Nation and the Northern Tribe, and in the matter of two letters."

"Yes," she finally spoke. She looked at Iroh but his face was carefully schooled into a mask of sereness. What was this about anyways?

"Good. You've done much for us in your short time here. We must first thank you for saving the life of our Prince." He gestured for the others to step up to where he stood. "We are afraid we have not given you our proper gratitude, but you must understand that it is something that we will do in public, before the Nation, so that all will know what you are."

Public? What was she?

She licked her lips. "I'm sorry, I do not understand."

The Sage quirked an eyebrow at Iroh. He spoke in Fire tongue and Katara understood none of it. Iroh responded back in kind without looking at her.

The Sage turned her face back to her. "My Lady, with your leave. I'm afraid this was not yet appropriate. But know this, you have our protection and our loyalty. And above all," and he looked towards the ceiling as it if could open up to reveal the sky and their father sun. "You have our blessings and that of Agni's." He then chanted something in their native tongue and was echoed by those around him. He walked towards Katara and took her hand, placing a kiss on the ring. "We anxiously await your Prince's return from the halls of Agni where his soul takes refuge. He would see that his wife's child be reunited with her One."

They bowed then, lower than she had seen anyone else do it before they exited. Katara's head was swimming. She did not look at Iroh. She had more questions but she knew he would not answer them.

Her retinue returned almost right after and she plunged into decision making once more. She did not notice Iroh slip away with a heavy look weighing in his eyes.

* * *

 

So she picked the draperies, and the linens, and the food, and all the decorations. As the banquet hall was decorated before her she sat on the dais, sipping at some spiced wine and munching on bread that she dipped in spiced honey. Everything in this nation was spicy, she concluded, and although she was not used to it, she did not outright hate it. What she did hate was that she was not allowed to help.

The working men and women had all but rebuked her and sat her on the dais when she insisted she help. Iroh had joined her later and had told her the same thing. She was not to help. Although when he said it, there was some sort of regret in his features. So she sat and watched as her limbs ached to take over where the women were having trouble making paper flowers and the cooks were fighting over where to place each plate of food.

Her friends and her family would be arriving by mid-afternoon and the whole palace was in a buzz. Some because they were eager to welcome the war heroes, others just because this was the most festive thing that had happened since the coronation of Fire Lord Azula. Except this festivity was promised to go without any banishment or fear of death at the hands of a crazed Fire Princess. Others were buzzed as they tried to make the day as difficult for everyone else who seeked to welcome the ones that had ended the reign of the Fire Nation. In all, the morning had been eventful, even if she was nothing more than a decoration on a pedestal.

Then there was a crash. Her handmaid, the one who's name she learned was Hitomi, had dropped a bowl of candied roses and was being shouted at by the pastry chef that had made them. Within a flash Katara was out of her seat and was making a mad stride towards the scene. Iroh watched with a flick of a smile. He had not meant to keep her sitting like an adornment, he knew she would much rather be arranging everything then sitting. But customs for her new role dictated that she must oversee but never entangle herself in the affairs of the servants. Not that she knew that anyways. Iroh was glad this had happened. This would be the first change of many to come by her hand, he knew.

And Iroh was keening with fatherly pride that Zuko had been foolishly wise enough to do this; Iroh was proud that Zuko had finally recognized his One and had named her as such. Even if she did not know that yet. Iroh muttered a prayer to Agni that Zuko would wake up soon. This evening if possible. There was so much to do if he did wake, so much to plan. But for now he watched as Katara challenged the now sheepish pastry chef into apologizing to her handmaid.

"So you will not apologize?" she questioned as she placed Hitomi behind her protectively. Always the nurturer and protector, Iroh thought. Zuko had chosen well.

"My Lady, I mean no offense, but there is no reason for me to apologize to her. She soiled a platter and laid waste to my creation!"

Katara fumed, "Tsk, tsk. A platter is worth getting enraged over? A mere platter? She did not ruin the entire banquet. In my home we were lucky sometimes that we saw even a morsel of what is placed before me! It was an accident." She stamped her foot as if to make the point. "She did not mean to do it." She looked back at Hitomi who nodded weakly.

"I'm sorry My Lady, you should not intercede on my behalf."

"Nonsense." Katara looked back towards the grizzly man who was debating whether to look ashamed or keep his scowl as he looked at Katara. "If you are so dissatisfied with my handmaid as it is, then I will help you. And you will apologise. I will not stand for this."

The man gritted his teeth. "As you wish, Princess." And Iroh nearly choked on his tea at the word. He saw Katara stiffen.

"Right, well, do it then."

And so he did. And Katara kept her word and helped in decorating for the rest of the morning. No one dared tell her to go back and sit. Iroh slipped out before she had the chance to ask him about the man's slip of the tongue.

He would have to give her some answers now. But he was not so sure just how she would take them. If only she had known what that ring really meant to his nation and what that pendant that was wound around his nephew's wrist meant to her people.

If only she knew. But she didn't. And so Iroh decided it was best that she didn't know. For now.

* * *

 

Katara had gone back to her rooms with her hands tingling with the new found use of them. She had bended in weeks, or done anything for that matter. She was not even dressing herself. So to help decorate, as laboring menial as it seemed had energized her once more.

She walked into her rooms and discovered that they were bare of anyone except herself. Well, that was, except for the cat-like woman on her bed.

Mai.

Katara stopped and crouched into a defensive stance. What was she doing here? Could she be trusted? How had she gone past the guards?

Mai held her hand up, black sleeves fluttering around her. "I come in peace, waterbender."

Katara's muscles flexed. Adrenaline rushed to her head and her heart pounded.

"Relax. I mean no harm. I would sentence myself to death if I even touched a hair on your head. Besides, I wouldn't do that to Zuko."

The way she said his name made something twinge in Katara's belly and she saw red.

"I've heard that he still sleeps," Mai continued, "I had hoped to see him awake upon my arrival. I need to have … words with him. I came to visit you to offer you my thanks and to congratulate you." She gave a small laugh. It sounded very weird coming from her usually inexpressive self. "I should hope for an invitation, but I would understand if you wouldn't extend one to me. I also come to offer you my loyalty." Her words mirrored those of the Fire Sages. "May Agni keep his son's One safe and in good health always. May he bless their Union." The words sounded rehearsed but not insincere. Katara came up from her crouch.

"One?"

Mai smiled and realization dawned on her. It made sense, Katara hadn't even acknowledged the act of fealty for what it was. "I see you do not yet know. Well, this certainly is … awkward." She moved up from the bed and came to stand before the other woman.

"I hope they tell you soon then. If I may take your leave?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm afraid I may have already said too much; it was wrong of me to come here unannounced. I just wanted you to know that there is no bad blood between us over Zuko. If I may?"

Mai did not wait for Katara to wave her hand as the others did. She merely walked around her and through the doors.

Katara followed almost right after but in the direction of Iroh's chambers. Only Iroh was not there. Katara groaned in frustration.

A young serving boy was the one that broke the news that her family and friends had arrived as she was being made up with what the Fire Nation ladies assured her was the normal amount of makeup. She had nearly bolted out of the chair had it not been for the steadying hand of ? who was something akin to the female version of Iroh.

"The Avatar and his companions have been escorted to their rooms and are being readied for the events of the night. Should I send them word from you, My Lady?"

Word! What could she say? She wanted so desperatly to see them. To hold them. To kiss their faces and laugh with them and finally be able to say, "It's over, it's over, it's over."

"Tell them that … that …" There was just so many things. "Tell them that I cannot wait to see them and that 'It's Over, and there is Peace.'" It had been the motto that had kept them going in those final weeks. In those weeks it had been an assurance and now it was a reality.

The boy hurried off and Katara felt lighter than she had in days.

She had not been in the healing wing for almost two days. They wouldn't let her see Zuko and she found that nothing good came of just standing outside his door besides herself and nearing the edge of a breakdown.

But she felt that it was wrong for her to leave and make merry without stopping by to visit with him. Or rather, with his door.

She was to make her entrance alone, so her ladies had left her be as soon as they were finished with her. She had decided to make use of that and heeded a detour to visit him. She knew she needed to be hasty as to not be missed.

"Zuko," she whispered, "hey …. all our friends are here. We're celebrating tonight. I wish you could be there. You should be there Zuko." Her voice rang higher. "It's Over and there is Peace."

She leaned on the door a litte more. To her surprise it gave in. Her eyes widened. It was open! The blood in her body rushed and she pushed more and finally, finally the door opened and she was met with a sight that nearly broke her heart.

Zuko, laying there, beneath stark white sheets, shirtless with his new scar on full display. She choked back a sob. His once perfect torso was forever marred with his sacrifice for her. She rushed to his side and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

All at once the smell of his skin overtook her. Smoke, cedar, and cinnamon engulfed her senses and she traced her hands over his collarbone and then his check. She stopped and caressed his first scar, tracing her finger over his ear before burying her hand in his hair. She let her tears flow.

"Oh Zuko," she felt the skin of his throat against her lips, "please, wake up! We won! It's over now Zuko. You're Fire Lord. Please. Your Nation needs you. I need you."

Then there was a bell. That was her cue and she had missed it. They would come looking for her and she knew that there would be consequences if she was found here. They were insistent that she not enter at any cost, and although she did not know why, she feared what might happen if she was caught.

She untangled her hand from his hair and gave his cheek a final caress before dipping down and kissing his forehead. She lingered there for a moment. He was warm. Her last memory of his flesh had been cold and spasming. But he was here and he was warm and he was still.

There were three words caught in her mouth but she dared not say them. It wouldn't be right in this moment. She placed another kiss at the junction of his lip and cheek before rushing out.

She missed the fluttering open of his eyes.

"Sorry," she said as Iroh stood outside the halls doors, "I got … lost." It was a lame lie but Iroh just nodded and ushered her in. The room stopped and Katara was glad for it, for without the bustle she saw them clearly.

Her friends and family. She shook her head. No, they were all her family. She bolted towards them, ignorning the hurried whispers of the people around them as they all embraced. They were reuninted and nothing was going to tear them away from each other again. Yes, they might go their own ways after this was all over, but they would never be torn by any war or disaster again.

They distangled from each other and laughed through the happiest tears they'd ever cried. Katara was captured in a fierce hug from her father and Sokka who held her as though she might disappear at any second. "I should have been there," Sokka murmured against her ear, "I heard what happened."

"I'm alive," she returned, "and so are you. Both of you."

"Katara, my little sea-wolf, I am proud of you," her father kissed her forehead. "My children, warriors, saviours, Tui and La smile upon you."

It was Aang who came up to her next along with Toph. Toph crushed her with her embrace. "I missed you Sugar Queen. I just wish I could have seen you kick Princess Crazy's butt."

Katara chuckled and smoothed Toph's hair and kissed her check. "I missed you too Badgermole. I love you." And Toph cried then and hugged her tighter.

"I love you too, little sister."

And then there was Aang. Aang's hug was feather light for all it's ferocity. How she had missed her airbender. "Aang, I'm so proud of you."

Aang held her at arms length then. "I wish it could have been different. But, it was for the best in this world." There was a weariness in his voice. He looked so grown up. Katara could have sobbed. She held him close to her again.

"You are still the most beautiful soul that I've ever met. I love you, little brother."

Aang did not hold back his tears and instantly they were surrounding by each other, arms tangling up and tears intermixing as they celebrated life, loss, and above all love.

Iroh greeted them all as they made their way to the dais that held the table they were to eat at. His greeting were warm, loving, and puncuated with the air of a grandfather that was glad to see his grandchildren alive and well. Katara sat at the head of the table, Iroh and her right and her father at her left. Sokka was besides their father and Aang and Toph sat at Iroh's side.

Katara noted that Suki was not among them as they all took their places. "Suki?" she asked.

"She elected to go back to Kyoshi to deliever the news herself. She needed to ease their worries." There was sadness in her brother's voice and she did not miss the sigh that seemed to painfully leave his lips.

"At least she is alive and well," she replied. "I do wish she had been here."

Sokka nodded and looked down at his food. And with that his mood elevated. "Look at all this meat! Wow! General Iroh, you never mentioned that you went all out for parties!"

Katara shook her head in exassperation. Iroh gave a hearty laugh that echoed her father's. Aang and Toph giggled.

"I believe Master Katara requested that your plate be filled with all selections of meat," he nodded in her direction.

"Little Sister, I thank Tui and La for your existence daily."

"As you should," she remarked thanking Tui and La for her family.

The night was filled with merriment, dancing, eating, catching up, making jokes and various retellings about the day of the comet's events. That was the hardest part of the night, they all agreed, but it was something that needed to be said. These stories would go down in history, and they needed to be the ones that said them first.

They all skirted around the topic of Zuko. His presence was sorely missed. But, looking at Katara, they knew better than to bring it up. They had been assured that they would get to see him and that he was stable if yet still lost in the Halls of his Maker.

Katara sipped at the spiced wine and looked around the hall. She saw the nobles she had spent many hours with in the war room. Some nodded their hellos, others bristled and looked away. Her ladies took to the dance floor and spun and twirled as the music picked up. She noted that Hitomi was tucked into a corner, holding a toddler in her arms, but Katara usually so alert gave it no thought as the wine muddled her senses. She even faintly acknowledged a figure that she thought was Mai, but she wasn't so sure she saw correctly.

Then there came time to make the toasts. They toasted to the health of the war heroes, they toasted to the restoration of their Nation, they toasted to the restoration of the other nations, they toasted in honor of the Dragon of the West, they toasted in the honor of the yet uncrowned Fire Lord Zuko, and finally they toasted in her honor.

It was Lieutenant Kimura that gave her toast. The man was still begrudging towards her, but she had noted, as they worked in closer proximity to each other that the grudge seemed to hold a sort of respect.

"Tonight we toast to our Prince and his One."

One.  
One.

One.

What did that even mean? Katara's head roared with the question, the wine making everything go so slowly.

Iroh stiffened. Oh no.

"May our Prince, son of Agni, find his way back to his wife, daughter of La, and our future Fire Lady! The victor of his Crown!"

There was a thunderous applause and the roar of her father's voice as he screamed out "Wife!" and the shouts of her brothers and sister as they yelled out "Fire Lady?!"

It seemed as if the effects of the wine left her immediately. One. Wife. Fire Lady.

The realization burned itself in her mind and she did what any sensible woman would do in that position. Of which she was very ashamed of later. She fainted.

And then there was a shout from the doors, "The Prince has awoken! Our new Fire Lord rises like a phoenix from the ashes! Hail Zuko, Son of Agni!"

* * *

 

The next time she opened her eyes she was greeted with the canopy of her bed. The veils were hung around and for a moment she felt safely encased in silk sheets and the warmth of her bed. And then it all came back to her.

She screamed. Her thrashing alerted her ladies to her waking up and they rushed to draw the veils away and let in the bright sunlight. She darted her eyes and took in none of their features. There was a loud buzz in her ears and it was all too much.

"Alright, cut it out!" the voice cut through all the ruckus. "Leave her be. She has a lot to take in."

"Yeah," another voice echoed, "cut it out! Stop being such fussy britches!"

She recognized the second voice as Toph, and then as the first voice came into view she realized it was Mai.

"Leave, the lot of you!" Mai commanded. "Let Princess Katara come into her own."

All at once her handmaids filed out the room, glancing back at her as they went. She felt the bed dip besides her and saw Toph sitting next to her.

"Hey Sugar Queen, you took quite the spill. Don't worry, you're fine, you slept through the night."

Katara was mute, but as if reading her thoughts, Toph took her hand and said, "Yeah, you're married. To Zuko. It was some sort of misunderstanding of their customs."

"It wasn't." Mai came to her other side. "Zuko knew what he was doing."

"So you're saying it was planned?" Toph asked. "But why?"

Katara looked at Mai. "Prince Iroh has already petitioned the Sages to be the one to explain what it all means, I expect he knows why Zuko did it. I mean other than the fact that she's his One."

One.

One.  
One.

The ring on her hand seemed to anchor her to the bed.

"When?" she croaked out. Her throat felt too dry.

"When what?" was Mai's almost alarmingly soft reply.

"The marriage."

"After the Agni Kai."

Her ring-free hand flew to her neck. But her neck hadn't seen her pendant in almost a month.

"Oh." What else could she say?

"Iroh will be here shortly," Mai said, "all will be well. We'll stay here with you until he arrives. My loyalty to you still stands. It always will. As will Iroh's …." she paused, "and Zuko's."

Katara nodded. And they waited.

****

Iroh brought her tea and fire-lily cookies. She hesitantly bit the hard biscuit like treat. The tea was entirely too sweet, but she guessed it was medicinal. Probably to soothe her.

"I expect you have some questions, or more questions," he started.

"Yes."

"I understand." He stroked his beard. "First you must let me explain why my nephew did what he did."

He stopped and waited. She took another bite and motioned for him to continue.

"In the Fire Nation there's a belief in Ones. We hold it true that Agni made us all in his Hall with our perfect companion besides us. But Agni is mischievous and delights in separating us when we make our way into our mortal bodies. Upon some he bestows red strings of fate wound around our hearts. This is what helps us, leads us to our One. So those of his children spend their lives looking for their perfect half. However, some of us are not born with that string and so some of us never find them. Those of us who are blessed with the string are destined to find one love so fierce and pure that we will never love again should they leave before us.

My wife and I, we were each other's Ones, and we were so finely made for each other that upon her death I lost myself and my path. I only found it when our son's death reminded me of who I really was and who I could have been had she lived."

He stopped and took a deep breath in.

"Now, Ones are sacred. They are venerated in our society. Those couples that have tied the strings of their hearts hold a special place in our nation. As a One you are now considered invaluable." He cleared his throat, "My nephew grew up knowning this. Feeling the tug in his heart, but never quite knowing where it lead him too. Those of us blessed with the string can also be just as cursed should we never find our Love. If that happens we lose ourselves before we can even ever start to live. I believe that is why my nephew was so angry all those years. And then … he saw you. I knew that he felt the tug on his heart; I saw it in his face that first time the Avatar and You escaped him."

Katara remembered that first time she had seen the Fire Prince with his scowl and the Phoenix plume on his shaved head. Then she remembered the warmth that had pooled in her belly and had made her heart ache as her eyes locked with his for that very brief instance. Could it have been …? Iroh continued speaking.

"But my nephew he was also too clouded in fear, in anger, and obsession with regaining his honor to acknowledge it. And it ate at him. I think the calmest I ever saw him in that time was when he had your pendant in his possession. It soothed him. I would catch him staring at it, pressing it to his heart as it if were you. I believe facing you down that night in the North, and the entire ordeal in the Catacombs come in second and third hardest things he ever had to do when it came to you."

She gave him a quizzical expression.

"I believe he would say the first hardest thing in his life was almost losing you to Azula."

She lowered her eyes to stare at her hands.

"We would do anything for our Ones. If I could have spared my wife's life and gave my own instead I wouldn't have hesitated. And she would have held the same sentiment. Zuko would have never been able to go one without blaming himself for your death."

She had nearly died. The whoosh of reality hit her and she balled her fists. Zuko had put his life in front of hers. Oh, she would have words with him, before Mai ever could.

"Now. I don't think either one of us wants to recount those events." There was pain in his voice, "but I must tell you that I knew it was a possibility from the start. Azula plays dirty and once she caught wind of Zuko bringing his One to the battle she would see it to her advantage to make him defenseless. I told him not to take you, but I could not stop him. The need to protect our ones is so fierce it nearly blinds us." He sighed. "And I knew that if should something happen to him that Zuko would give you the ring your now wear on your finger."

It felt strangely hot on her skin. Her throat felt dry despite the fact that she was still drinking her tea. But she felt calm despite it all. It truly was a soothing tea. She silently thanked Iroh.

"When you were to emerge from the Agni Kai with it on your hand all would know what you were and who were to Zuko. We craft rings for our Ones, and that ring had once belonged to Ursa. Not only was Zuko declaring that he had found his perfect half but also that you were married in all but public proclamation. He did it to protect you. He did it so that the Fire Nation would see you as their Princess, the one that was meant to rule at his side, so that you would always have the protection of the Royal Family and the guard even if he were dead. So that you and your family would always be welcome in our home. So that until we found a suitable successor that you would rule and sit on the throne. He knew that finding a suitable heir would take years, we talked about it at length in our meetings before Sozin's Comet. He wanted the surety that his Nation would pass to the best hands, the hands of his One, and that you would usher the peace you always dreamed about. As his wife and his One no one would question your claim to his Crown and you would always be referred to as a former regent Fire Lord once a child of Agni took the throne from your hands. No matter what you would always be a Fire Princess in the eyes of the Fire Nation."

He had done it to protect her. She began to tremble. "So I was basically Fire Lord all this time?"

'They look to you.' It all made sense now. Even that one insolent's jeering name of 'princess,' which she had assumed was an insult for her prissiness made complete sense when she used it in this context.

"I didn't tell you right away because I thought you understood that you were his wife and therefore regent in his place," he gave a low chuckle, "I thought you understood the implications but were merely in shock. You gave him your pendant after fighting in his name. My child, I assumed you knew what that meant in your Tribes."

Katara blinked blankly at him. She found her voice. "No …? What does it ... mean?" The South had lost their ways long before Katara had been born. Forced to lose their ways that is.

"That he was your choice. That he was your Soulmate."

Soulmate. Then she remembered the stories Kanna would tell her as a child. Then she remembered the pooling of heat in her belly, the way her heart had jumped and she had felt the need to run to him that very first time their eyes had locked and every time after. She had thought it was hate at first, and then she had thought it was curiosity. The three words that she had held back made their way out in a different form.

"I love him." She gripped her teacup so hard she thought it would break. "He is my Soulmate." The words felt so right as they went up into the air and covered her.

Iroh beamed a smile, and grabbed her arm. "I am glad for it." She returned his look."Yet, you did not know?"

She shook her head. "Our Tribe's ways were lost to us many decades ago. I only now remembered the stories of my Grandmother. I never thought he could be my Soulmate. I've only just realized."

Iroh nodded. "You knew what your pendant was, correct?"

"Well. Yes."

"But you didn't know about the custom of how it is presented to a water child's intended?"

"I'm afraid not."

"It may be a long forgotten way of the Water Children, but typically, when a suitor has set their hearts on an intended in the Water Tribes they are to fight a member of the intended's family to prove their strength and prowess. It's more a tuffle than a fight, sure, but it is to assure the courted's family that they needn't worry about the safety of their kin because their partner was strong and able to fend for them. Only after a certain amount of time and many more rituals of the Water Children is the carved pendant presented to the intended and they are free to come to each other as Man and Wife. When you fought Azula and won you proved your strength and your courtship began; when you gave my nephew your pendant you declared yourself married to him in the eyes of your people."

Katara sputtered. "Is that why Chief Arnook …?"

"Yes. It is why he was so willing to give aid to us when you called on him. And knowing that Zuko still lived after you called on his blood to heal him was enough believe that you had proven yourself capable and had indeed married to your Soulmate."

"My Father must not have known about this, given his reaction then." She had heard that he had raged at Iroh. "I am sorry for his reaction."

"No harm done. Now there is the matter of whether or not you will stay married to my nephew."

"What? Surely a marriage cannot be so easily broken. Marriages in the Water Tribe are for life, is that not the way in the Fire Nation?"

"Aye, it is, but you were not aware, therefore there are grounds for annulment based on deception. You will not lose your status as One, or even Princess for that matter, but you will no longer be married to my nephew and free to move on with your life as you please. The Fire Nation would still welcome you and my nephew would still be expected to swear loyalty to you for the rest of his days."

"No." She declared. "No, I … I understand that I was not in the know for almost a month but .. if I am his One and he is my Soulmate then we are married. And that is it."

"You accept the marriage then, for all that it is."

"Yes," she breathed. "I accept."

Iroh gripped her hands. "Then Agni and La are reunited once more."

His words reverberated in the room but were drowned out as he said, "Zuko is awake, come, he all but demands you at his side."

She was quick to her feet. Any remaining questions locked away for now. Her heart lead her to where Zuko, her Soulmate, her One, was.

* * *

 

"Katara," came his voice from inside the dark chamber.

Her legs threatened to give way under her yet she ran to where he was.

"Zuko! Oh Zuko!"

He pulled her down and she crashed into him. She wept as he stroked her hair and her back and gently pulled her to rest besides him. He too cried for here he was, back in the arms of his One. Agni had been cruel to keep him for so long away from her.

He kissed the side of her head, and murmured assurances in her ear. They were all true. He loved her and she would always be at his side. Her promised her forever, and by Agni and his wife La, he would bend Fire, Earth, Wind and Water to give it to her.

"Zuko, I- I love you."

Those three words brought him back to her even more clearly than before. He took her face in his hands. Her tear rimmed, red eyes, her reddened cheeks and wild hair did not diminish her in his eyes. No. They were proof that she was alive and that she was here with him. And she loved him.

He pressed her closer and laid a kiss on her forehead, crowning her with his love. "I love you Katara, my One."

She looked up at him and moved to press her lips to his. And it was like all the stars had burst. Heat pooled in her belly and her heart nearly burst. She did not feel like running, for she had him right here in her arms. 

* * *

 

"I still wish to court you, even if we're already married," he said to her, a slight flush on his cheeks, over the lunch they had spread over his bed. He was propped up against an array of pillows. "Fire Nation courting rituals are complicated and sometimes very … dramatic, but I still wish to do it properly."

"Complicated and dramatic, it sounds like you, love."

He would have scowled at her had he not focused so much on the term of endearment she used on him. Love. He reached for her and drew her in for another heated kiss.

She laughed brightly, the gems in her hair glittering with the candlelight. The ring in her and glinted and felt warm as he took her hand. The cool stone of the pendant that was wrapped around his wrist brushed her palm.

"Do you have any courting rituals in your Tribe?"

She paused. "There is only one that we follow now. We lost everything else in the war."

He grimaced. His people had been responsible for that. He would spend his entire life trying to make it up to her and her people. He vowed that then and there.

She took notice of it and brought his hand to her lips. "Be at peace, husband, we will find them again."

'Husband.' Another kiss.

"What is the ritual?" he asked.

"I would rather show you, or let you figure it out … but not right now."

"You delight in tormenting me, sweetheart."

She pulled him in for the next kiss.

"I'll have a lifetime to do it."

His heart skipped at the very thought. A lifetime with his One.

He felt more alive than ever.

Tomorrow they would have to share in their joy with their friends and family. But today, and then for their entire lives next they would be each others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just make this into a series. Here's hoping!


End file.
